Accursed Wish
by Terry K. Tusk
Summary: Keitaro has had one of the worst days of his life, from being lectured by Naru to having his manhood damaged one too many times. All this changes when Seta arrives, bringing Keitaro an ancient artifact that will grant him one accursed wish.


**Love Hina does not belong to me, I am merely using the characters for this story.**

**NOTE: This is a partnered fic by Regreme and I. Regreme provided me with the plot idea and proofreads the finished work while I'm helping to write it.**

Well, before I begin I would like to personally say sorry to Regreme for taking so long to get this done. He'd asked me if I'd write a partnered fic with him well over a year ago...and it's taken this long to get it out and yet he never became angry at me when we talked. I'm sure he was frustrated at times, but the thing is, he never showed it. So, sorry Regreme for taking so long to get this up.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story.  
R&R

* * *

**Accursed Wish **

**Chapter 1 **

**Wishful Thinking**

_Keitaro had finally gotten Naru to go on a trip with him to the Bahamas. He had been saving up for months to take her, hoping to show Naru the crystal clear waters that he had swam in on one of his past archaeological visits. They had decided to go down to the beach from their hotel where they had been residing the last couple of days. There weren't many people on the beach, and the sun was giving off a nice warmth. No sooner had they stepped into the lukewarm water then had Naru taken off her top. Keitaro couldn't believe it, and he couldn't help but stare at Naru's voluptuous body. To top that off, Keitaro couldn't figure out why she hadn't hit him yet for staring. Since the trip began, Naru had been acting different; she had been so comfortable around him... not nervous or jumpy at all as she normally was when she was around him. At first, Keitaro figured it was a dream... but it couldn't be... he could feel the heat, the breeze, and the water gently lapping at his toes as they stood at the edge of the ocean._

_Naru put her hand into his. She leaned forward, kissed him, and then started tugging him deeper into the water. They had gone about waist high when Naru hugged him, tightly, and kissed him again. Her naked breast pressed against his naked chest, and Keitaro couldn't help but get aroused by this. But before he could hug her back, she started pulling him deeper into the water. Before long, they where up to Naru's breasts in water. The water gently flowed around Naru's breasts, which were bobbing up and down with the rise and fall of each passing wave. This set Keitaro off. He grabbed Naru and pulled her tight next to him, and she grabbed and held him back as they stared into each others eyes. Naru jumped up, wrapped her long slender legs around Keitaro's waist and ferociously started kissing Keitaro, who returned the kiss in full. Unfortunately, a large strong, yet gentle waved swept over them, and they closed their eyes as they were knocked off balance. However, this did not stop their kiss; they stayed in each others warm embrace, unaware that the ocean was pulling them out deeper and and farther from dry land. Keitaro opened his eyes to see a blush across Naru's face. He closed his eyes again, hoping to stay in her warm embrace forever. Moments passed, and then he remembered the little luxury that humans had to have. Oxygen! He was running out fast. Letting go of the lip-lock and tying to shake Naru to open her eyes, but from what he could tell, she had fainted. He tried to swim up, bringing Naru with him, but the surface just rose farther and farther above him. He didn't have time... he was going to die... Naru was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to save either him or her. Feeling his lungs start to burn, as they used up the last bit of oxygen in him, he tried harder and harder to swim upward, but the harder he tried, the faster he felt himself sink. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain growing in his chest was unimaginable... and at that second, his lungs burst and he drifted toward an untimely fate._

Keitaro shot upright in bed, breathing heavily, drawing in huge gulps of air. He was dizzy, and his head felt heavy. Seconds passed, and he was still feeling a bit of pain in his chest. After a minute or so, he began to look around his room and saw Su sitting in a chair beside his bed. She had her head slightly tilted back and drool running down from the corner of her mouth. He reached over and pushed her lightly, but nothing happened. So, he reached over and pushed her a bit harder, and she fell out of the chair, rapping her head against his bed post with a loud crack. Su opened her eyes groggily and looked up to see Keitaro and smiled.

"Hey, Keitaro. How was your super erotic dream?" she said in an instantly high, childish voice with an unmistakable accent.

"Su... what are you talking about? I just had one of the worst dreams of my life."

"Oh, that cannot be. I put my super erotic dream maker machine on you when you fell asleep. Feel the top of your head and see," Su replied.

Keitaro reached up and felt a helmet like structure strapped to the top of his head... he reached up farther and felt some wires. He looked up and saw that they led to a machine on the other side of his bed. The machine had all kinds of knobs and buttons and many, many lights blinking in different patterns. It also had the one thing that all of Su's inventions had, her unmistakable trademark.

"No wonder my head felt heavier, but Su... why would you do this without telling me?"

"I had to. I needed to see if it induced erotic dreams even if you didn't think about it before you went to sleep, and see... it did!" She said as she pointed to his crotch, which was still under the blankets. It had an unmissable lump protruding straight up and down. Keitaro face went scarlet red.

"Well... erm... Your machine didn't work... or it didn't work right," he began, thinking about the start of his dream, "It started out good, but ended up horrible... really horrible... I mean, it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. Naru and I were drowning, and there was nothing I could do to save her."

"Oh... Hmm, let's see where the bug is..." she said, jumping up onto the bed and over to the other side, stepping and bounding right onto and off of his crotch.

"OW!" Keitaro yelled as he jumped up to grab his nether regions. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he looked at his doorway, and saw Motoko pass by and look in. She stopped instantly, and her smile turned quickly into a grimace. She started to walk into his room as Keitaro wondered what was going on.

"Keitaro, you filthy pervert. What are you doing, gripping your crotch with Su, a mere junior high student, in here?" She said calmly as she jumped up to the bed, drawing her sword, landing with one foot flat to the top of the bed and the other legs knee touching the bed sheets. She held her sword horizontally above Keitaro, its shadow positioned to where it was dividing his body into two symmetrical halves. She stared down at him, fire in her eyes, hoping to intimidate him before she unleashed her judgment for his perverted acts.

Tears swelled in Keitaro's eyes as he threw his arm out and knocked Motoko off of him, but as her knee shifted, it, in turn, stretched one of his "family jewels" a little to far to the side and a pain shot through him as he gripped onto Motoko's priestess skirt, which came off as Motoko slipped out of it when the skirt stopped falling and she didn't.

"Wow, Motoko, I didn't know you liked to go '_au natural_'," Su said as she looked up from her work, tampering with the machine to see what was going on and dropped her skirt exposing her lower body. "Lookey, I go commando, too, Motoko."

A deep, deep blush fell across Motoko's face as she looked down. She normally wore panties, except on the days she trained to avoid being constrained... and since today was unfortunately one of her training days, she hadn't put any on.

Keitaro looked at Motoko, then Su, then Motoko again. The bulge in his bed sheet had almost gone away, but at this sight, it sprang back completely. Motoko looked up and saw Keitaro staring down at her. Her eyes instantly changed into a mirror to hell, the only thing that matched the redness in them was the blush on her cheeks moments before. She stood up again with an aura growing around her, an aura that even the Gods would tremble at. She raised her sword and started to swing it around her in weird patterns. As she started this odd kendo move, she wound up getting the tip of her sword caught in her priestess top and ended up slicing her top to shreds. Her top slowly slid down her body and hit the ground, and she dropped her sword in shock and embarrassment.

Just then, a low buzzing noise was heard, and Mecha Tama came flying in at a high speed with something stuck in it's mouth. It went right under Motoko's still raised arm, and the point of the thing in it's mouth snagged the end of her chest wrapping that had started to come loose, sending Mecha Tama into orbit around Motoko as it undid her wrapping. Motoko fainted, thinking it was the real Tama and being that it got so close to her. Keitaro got up, trying to keep his raging erection down, and picked up Motoko's nude limp figure. He couldn't help but stare at her magnificent body as he carried her back to his bed and laid her down to rest until she woke up. Leaning his face over Motoko, he looked down at her to see if there was something wrong with here other than her recent fright with the mechanical turtle.

Su flicked a couple more switches, walked over and placed a second helmet identical to Keitaro's on top of Motoko's head and pressed the "on" button on her remote. The machine beeped out a short musical tone, and the lights on it started blinking.

Motoko suddenly started moaning and arching her back, her moans suddenly getting louder. Her hands shot up and wrapped around Keitaro's head as she pulled him down into a deep kiss. She started thrusting against Keitaro's body, letting out muffled moans and sighs of pleasure. Keitaro thought Motoko would never stop, and he honestly didn't want her to, but he didn't want to be thought of as a pervert. He tried to push his way off her, but the harder he pushed, the harder she gripped. His strength was no match for hers, after all; she was a master swordswomen. He could feel her firm body pulling tight against him.

Then, the sound of people walking and talking in the halls, coming toward the room's direction was heard. The voices were indistinguishable at first and slowly were recognized as the voices of two women as seconds passed on and the voices became more distinguishable. Naru and Kitsune were seen passing the door moments later. As they walked passed, Naru looked in, and her relaxed gaze turned into a look of disgust. She took one step into the room, pulling up her sweater's sleeve and forming her hand into a fist. She took a few steps in, her anger growing as Motoko kept rubbing up against Keitaro and Keitaro seemingly doing nothing about it. She punched Keitaro right under the chin, sending him through the roof and out over the horizon, knocking his dream machine helmet off of him and causing it to land on top of her head. Motoko suddenly grasped onto Naru, pulling her down and began making out with her, shortly thereafter pulling Naru's clothes off.

By the time Keitaro made his way out of the forest he landed in and into the Hinata house, it was already around noon. He walked into the dining room, where Shinobu had prepared a sushi spread for the group. Everyone was sitting down: Su was gulping down huge amounts of the sushi at a time, Kitsune was telling Shinobu a story from her high school days, and Naru was giving a blushing Motoko a dirty look. Keitaro found an empty place at the table and sat himself down, filling his plate with an assortment of different pieces of sushi.

"I couldn't help it, Naru!" Motoko finally blurted out, "It was all Su's fault," she said, switching her line of sight towards Su. "Su, you shouldn't do things like that. You need to ask for a person's permission before you test things on them like guinea pigs."

"But Motoko, I did not want to hurt anyone. I was just trying to make a machine to help people feel good." Su said while swallowing a mouthful of food.

"I better clean the dishes up." Shinobu said, jumping up and looking down, her hair covering her eyes, and a blush across her cheeks. Kitsune stood up, too, whispering something into her ear. This made Shinobu blush even more.

"What are you telling her?" Naru demanded, "You're embarrassing the poor girl."

"I was just telling her ways to get a man to notice her; she asked me if I knew any earlier." Kitsune replied, laughing, "Anyways, I gotta get going. I have this new assignment with that big newspaper company in Nagoya. They asked me if I could freelance for them for a while. Of course, they did include a handsome sum of money, depending on how long I work with them." She walked off on out of the room, laughing all the way. Shinobu picked up the dishes and brought them into the kitchen, leaving only Keitaro's plate so that he could finish eating, being that he arrived late for lunch.

Motoko had already excused herself to make her way up to the roof and start practice. Though she was starting later than usual, her training regime was not to be set off by the foolish events that had transpired that morning. Su childishly followed Motoko out of the dining room and up onto the roof to watch her train.

Keitaro noticed Naru staring at him while he was still eating, her eyes cold and emotionless. She spoke first.

"Keitaro, I know you're the only male person in the house, but really... you must control these urges you get."

"B... but Naru, it's not my fault. I never do any..."

"Most of the girls in here aren't even your age. Kitsune should be the only one you do anything with, and even then, it would be unacceptable. You have a duty as manager of this inn, and you can't have relationships with your tenants. And do I even have to mention how sick it is for Shinobu and Su to see you doing these kind of things? And Motoko's not even out of high school, even though I felt she could hold her own before this incident. It's just downright disgusting, we've put up with it for now... but if anyone outside this dorm would see you doing that, they would report you to the police in a second."

"It's not my fault though!" Kietaro said, jumping up and pointing at Naru. "You keep blaming me for things that are not my fault; they're out of my control!" He said, raising his voice and taking a few steps toward Naru, who had begun to back up. "You blame me for this, blame for that... Calling me pervert and sending me into orbit with your punches," he screamed, taking a few more steps. He didn't know how he had managed to work up the courage to give Naru a piece of his mind so quickly. "It's abusive, and it hurts. I can't even fathom how many times you've punched me or kicked me, or how many times Su or Sarah have given me some of their flying kicks... or how about Kitsune? How she uses me for money and tricks me into things... and Motoko's horrible sword play on me when she thinks I've done something 'evil'." Naru was still taking steps back, but she ended up backing into the wall. Her eyes went from cold and emotionless to nervous and defenseless. "Y'all abuse me purposely more than I ever try to hurt y'all, which I never have. You just keep thinking that I do." Taking more steps forward as he spoke. "It's time things changed around here, time that y'all start treating me more as an equal instead of a punching bag to project y'alls anger on." Naru fell to the floor. "Time for me to get what's rightfully owed to me." were his words as he reached out and placed his hands on Naru's shoulders.

"Aaaaiiiieeeeee!" Naru screamed slinging her left leg up and slamming it into Keitaro's crotch. "Filthy pervert," Naru whispered as she, herself, left the dining room.

"I just wanted an apology..." He said to himself whilst laying on the floor, clutching his crotch. It took minutes for him to get up, and the help of a nearby chair to steady himself on the way up, but by the time he was up, he saw Shinobu's head quickly move into the kitchen. 'Great, she must've watched the whole thing.' he thought. He started walking into the living room, one wobbly step at a time, when he heard a car pull up, and then the sound of a wreck. He went to the door, the pain in his crotch slowly relieving. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a small foot in the cheek.

"Hey, Keitaro!" the owner of the foot said, as she bounded off his face, cutting a flip in the air and landing on one foot inside the house. It was none other than Sarah. "Long time no see. Where's Su at?"

"She should be on the roof, watching Motoko train." Keitaro said, rubbing his cheek. He watched Sarah run up the stairs and up towards the roof. As he turned his way back to the door to shut it, he saw the figure of Sarah's father, Seta.

"Well, howdy Keitaro. Sarah and I were just stopping by to see how y'all were doing before I have to go on my next archaeological trip," Seta said with blood running from his forehead down one side of his face.

"You sure you don't need me to go with you again?" Keitaro said enthusiastically, seeing this as a chance to get away from the girls a little while and escape a couple of week's worth of beatings.

"No, no, Keitaro. I have a couple of more important things for you to do here."

"Like?" Keitaro said, hoping it was something good.

"Well, for starters, I need you to look after Sarah," Seta said, instantly seeing Keitaro's face go from excited to dissapointed. "That's not it, though. I need you to try and translate the meanings on this small vase I found on my last dig in Europe," Seta said, handing over the small, old vase which seemed to have hundreds of ancient markings on it. "I dug it up at an old pagan ritual site near Stone Henge in Wiltshire. There were numerous other artifacts with the markings on them, as well as some pieces that looked like they had religious significance, but this is all I want you to look up on right now. It seems if you can find out what it means, then we can try and translate all the other artifacts found at that site."

"This sounds pretty important. Are you sure you want to trust me with this? Wouldn't it be better if you did it?" Keitaro asked.

"No, that little bugger is pretty strange. Odd things happen when we put it near various other artifacts that we've found. I think it's better here, where it's far away from that site. Plus, you do have the expertise to help translate this, right?" Seta said, trying to get Keitaro to accept by challenging whether his archaeological knowledge was good enough.

"You bet it is. I'll have it back to you as soon as possible," Keitaro chirped, trying to prove his worth while falling unknowingly into Seta's trap.

"Great. Well, I got to get going. Say hi to the girls for me," he said as he turned around and walked back to his van and drove off. Leaving Keitaro alone in the doorway, thinking to himself 'great, another girl to worry about getting beat up by'. He turned to walk back into the living room to go up the stairs into his room to set down and start work on the artifact's translation.

Once he got to his room, he grabbed a couple of archaeological books and a magnifying glass and sat down with the vase, starting to try to find any similarities between the symbols on the vase and different symbols in his books. He saw numerous markings that were similar to the ones on the vase, but when he tried to use the language the symbols were from to decode the vase writings, he'd end up with sentences that didn't make sense or with symbols that didn't have a meaning. Within half an hour, Naru had walked into his room, asking him when had Sarah arrived.

"About a little over half an hour ago. Seta dropped her off. He needed me to take care of her while he went on another dig." Keitaro said, without looking up from his books.

"What? Why didn't you come and get me?" Naru said, a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"I didn't think about it. Sorry. It's just..." Kietaro started.

"That's exactly why I hate you. You try to grope and fondle us while trying to seem innocent. You even have poor Shinobu believe you are. You don't think of anyone else but yourself. You could have went and got us so we could say hi to Seta ourselves. Sometimes, I wonder what it'd be like if you would have never came to the Hinata dorms."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Kietaro yelled at Naru. "You never give me time to explain. If you're just going to stay in here and argue with me in my own room, then I suggest that you leave."

"Fine!" Naru snipped at Keitaro. "If you want to be an ass hole as well as a lying pervert, then fine by me." She said as she turned to leave the room.

Keitaro got right back to where he left off on the vase when Naru walked in. He couldn't find anything else out about it besides it was made around the same time Stone Henge was erected. He decided to go to sleep for the night, so he put the vase up on his dresser, hoping to do some more research on anything he could find out about it tomorrow.

As he crawled into bed, he started thinking about how the girls treated him. Only Shinobu was nice to him almost all the time... but she had to think he was a pervert after she had caught him in so many "suggestive" situations in the past. He laid on his side and closed his eyes to go to sleep, but the more he thought about how cruel the girls were to him the more he thought about what a perfect world would be like for him. Before he knew, it he was talking to himself.

"I wish the girls wouldn't hate me so much," he said grogilly, "And that, at least if they treat me like I'm a pervert... that I could actually at the very least get some perverse enjoyment out of it," he said as he yawned, "I'm doubtful that's ever going to happen... I've already been dealt my lot in life, and it doesn't look like there's much that's going to change it." He said as he rolled over onto his back.

"I wish there was someone, ANYONE, who would care about me and love me for who I am," he said as he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceilingh "I'd hope it was someone who'd happen to be a beautiful, healthy girl about my age, maybe with a remarkably large bust... Awe, who am I kidding. That's just wishful thinking... but shoulder length hair or longer would be rather pretty when added to everything else I'd like." He said... his tiredness taking the better of him. "What I'd really wish though is that the girls at least liked me somewhat, at least enough to listen to me when I am trying to explain what's happening..." he said as he rolled over onto his other side and drifted off to sleep.

No sooner had he closed his eyes than did the symbols on the vase start throwing off a faint green glow. The ceiling above Keitaro's room seemed to disappear, opening up to a beautiful night sky. The vase turned a more vivid neon green color and suddenly shot a small beam of light into the sky. The light appeared to have hit the moon, which in turn was covered by a layer of neon green light itself. The light manifested itself on one point on the moon and then appeared to be falling back to Earth, turning into an aura that wrapped around the whole world, blanketing in with a neon green light. As suddenly as this happened, the aura appeared to be changing into a fine sparkling dust, falling over all which was on Earth.

That was the best night of sleep Keitaro had ever had in his life.

* * *

Well, how did you like it? Got any thing nice to say? Anything to help my writing? Then review the story! 


End file.
